Gone but Back again
by BookwormLKH
Summary: Reposted:Buffy has finally realized her feelings for Spike, but he’s gone, What’s a pregnant woman to do? Go after him of course. More trouble ensues during their relationship. RR proflames. Lots of fluffy love and babies. BS DOMC AX WOZ
1. Chapter 1

Gone and Back Again 

Buffy has finally realized her feelings for Spike, but he's gone, What's a pregnant woman to do? Go after him of course. More trouble ensues during their relationship. R/R pro-flames. Lots of fluffy love and babies. B/S D/OMC A/X W/OZ

**Rated PG13 – chapters 14- Buffy the vampire Slayer- Romance- Author- BookwormLKH**

**DISCLAIMER: none of this is mine. The only four characters I own are James Zach Ashley and Wolfe plus some very minor characters in epilogue. **

**AUTHORS NOTE: I think its written around season 6 or 7. I lost count**

**Chapter1 _letters_**

Buffy woke up in Spikes bed. She sat up on her elbows and looked around

/I cant believe I did it again. Ive got to stop this. I'll tell him today\

She thought to herself and got up to look for Spike. All she found was a note.

**_Slayer,_**

_**I know your going to wake up and regret last night, as you do all the others, So I'm leaving. That way you are free of regret. I can no longer stand to love you and not be loved back. The meaninglessness of our sex to you is eating away at me. If ever you change your mind about me, contact Lorne, he'll Know where I am. Im sorry, I do Love you, But until you realize that you love me too I cannot let 'us' continue..**_

_**Spike**_

**_P.S. I have to tell you something, The night before last I did something rash, I can not tell you this on a piece of paper, but if you love me and you find me, I'll give you the biggest shock of your life. I hope you come to call because you are the reason I made this rash decision. _**

Buffy set the note down and took a seat on the edge of his bed. She did it. She drove him out, just like Angel, only this hurt a lot worse. Their sex wasn't meaningless. It was just… forbidden. What would her friends and her sister think of her if they knew she was sleeping with a vampire. Another vampire. Buffy pounded her fists into the mattress in frustration.

/ok, calm. Just breath. He'll come back.. yeah right, just like angel came back? No! Spike will come back. He has to. No he doesn't. With the way you treated him, im surprised he stayed this long. Well I couldn't have, but he could ruin my reputation. What reputation? Well the one where… well… I im the slayer and oh shut up!\

Her mind was battling furiously with itself. She finally stood up, grabbed her purse and got dressed. On her was out she jotted him a note just in case he came back for a few of his things.

Spike,

I am so wretched. I do feel regret, but only because I am keeping a very large secret from everyone for their own good. I understand why you left, and its probably for the best. If I can muster enough courage to tell people, I will come to you. I promise. I refuse to tell you I love you for the first time spell free in a note, so for now I will just tell you I have strong feelings for you. I know this will not make up for whatever else I have said for you. But Im sorry, forever yours

Buffy

Ps Last night was the best I have ever had, with you Riley or Angel. I hope you get this

She creased the note and put it in the fridge with his liquor and blood, Where he was sure to see it. Briefly thinking about what surprised he had, she grabbed the rest of her belongings and pulled the heavy crypt door open, and shut it sharply. Buffy walked the well-worn path back to her house and climbed the steps sleepily. She checked on dawn and curled up on her bed. How she loved Saturday.


	2. Chapter 2

Gone and Back Again 

Buffy has finally realized her feelings for Spike, but he's gone, What's a pregnant woman to do? Go after him of course. More trouble ensues during their relationship. R/R pro-flames. Lots of fluffy love and babies. B/S D/OMC A/X W/OZ

**Rated PG13 – chapters 14- Buffy the vampire Slayer-  Romance-  Author- BookwormLKH**

**DISCLAIMER: none of this is mine. The only four characters I own are James Zach Ashley and Wolfe plus some very minor characters in epilogue. **

**AUTHORS NOTE: I think its written around season 6 or 7. I lost count**

**Chapter 2 _Lorne and Wolfe_**

Spike sat at Lorne's bar drinking a Coke ® The green man himself came into setting his towel on the bar.

"well the rest of the goules just left. How come our still here?"

'Because I need some advice mate"

"Ooh I get to play the sympathetic bartender with all the answers and a sad by story listening to tales of woe"

He put a smirk on his face that made Spike want to hit him.

"Sarcastic son of a bitch"

"Id have to agree with you, what's Ailing you Spike?"

"Mortality"

"yours?"

"Yea mate, mine"

"how?"

"I did something really stupid, Start at the beginning, Buffy and I have been having sex for like 3 or 4 months. Only thing is she's afraid of telling her friends cuz im of the undead variety. Sometimes I think its all meaningless sex to her, but damn do I love the woman, always have. So I thought if I were human shed love me back. So a couple of nights ago I had a friend of mine make me mortal, pretty fucking painful too. And it came with a price, I didn't think about getting a soul with it, and a conscience. Now I feel bad for trying to trick Buffy into loving me. See my problem mate?"

"your human?"

"Yea"

"Wow, that's incredible. So what about the slayer?"

"Well last night we were… well yea… and after she fell asleep I nicked out. I left her a note saying if she needed me for anything or wanted to make whatever it was that we had work she could get in contact with you and you'd know where I was and that I'd have a surprise for her"

"So where are you going to be?"

"Couple blocks down from here, apartment building, I got money so im in good shape."

Buffy woke up to the doorbell. She heard Dawn answer it but couldn't hear the conversation. It was probably Willow. She threw on her Pajamas with the monkeys on them and headed down the stairs

"Dawn?"

She saw her sister sitting on the couch kissing a young man with a leather jacket on and a bouquet of flowers thrown aside

(think of Hayden Christseden in life as a house. Totally gothic, totally irresistible when you think about this guy)

She cleared her throat and Dawn froze

"Buffy!"

"Who's your friend?"

"Um.. Buffy… This is Wolfe (pronounce it Wolf or wolf-e whatever), We met at Anya and Xander's wedding, the 2nd one."

"Oh I thought you looked familiar Anya's side?" he nodded

"Oh well dawn, if you two want to make out you can do it when im not here. I trust you so im going to the groceries, but I have ears all over, perks of being a slayer. Supernatural spy options, no funny business"

Dawn and Wolfe nodded


	3. Chapter 3

Gone and Back Again 

Buffy has finally realized her feelings for Spike, but he's gone, What's a pregnant woman to do? Go after him of course. More trouble ensues during their relationship. R/R pro-flames. Lots of fluffy love and babies. B/S D/OMC A/X W/OZ

**Rated PG13 – chapters 14- Buffy the vampire Slayer-  Romance-  Author- BookwormLKH**

**DISCLAIMER: none of this is mine. The only four characters I own are James Zach Ashley and Wolfe plus some very minor characters in epilogue. **

AUTHORS NOTE: I think its written around season 6 or 7. I lost count 

**Chapter 3 _but he's a Vampire!_**

3weeks later

Spike pulled on an almost clean pair of socks and strolled into the kitchen of his apartment. Oreo nipped at his heals

"Ow, ok im coming. Have some patience!" he scooped some puppy food into a bowl and set it on the floor. The young Husky that belonged to his neighbor went for the dish with amazing speed. The ex-vampire had been watching the puppy for a week since his roommates were in Florida Spike stepped over the rather large infant dog and sat down on the couch with a bowl of whole grain oatmeal. He turned on the TV just to look right past it thinking about Buffy and what she was doing right now.

As a matter of fact, she was throwing up her meals from the last few days into the porcelain god. She stood up and wiped off her mouth on a wash cloth and rinsed her mouth. She almost never got sick. Not like this. She pulled on her jeans and a small t shirt. Boy was she bloated. She could hardly fit her clothes on anymore. She must be close to her period or something. Buffy walked down the stairs and saw Dawn Wolfe Anya and Xander eating breakfast at the table.

"Morning all"

"Feeling better Buffy? I know you were throwing up yesterday" Anya commented.

"I don't know. I must have like the flu bug or something"

Wolfe took his and dawns palter to the sink and rinsed them before setting them on the counter. He had become a more frequent visitor to the house and was almost never separated from Dawn.

"maybe its just your.. you know.. monthly"

"I guess, I mean im almost a week late so it has to be soon" Anya looked funny and went back to her food. Buffy sat down and grabbed a bowl of some cereal.

"Me and Wolfe are going to the movies you wanna come Buf?"

"No thank im gonna take some med.s and pass out"

"k, Xander? Anya?"

"Sure what movie?"

"Pirates of the Caribbean" ( I love that movie, Orlando Bloom is so hot!)

"Cool! Anya?" Xander asked

"No, I want to talk with Buffy you know about what I told you last night" Xander nodded with the largest grin on his face.

"ok I'll see you in like 2 hours of?" He kissed her cheek and shut the living room door.

'Buffy when was the last time you had sex?" She was taken aback

"what?"

"Sex, when was the last time and with who?" Buffy opened and closer her mouth like a fish

"I...um… well about 3 ½ weeks ago and with um…

"Spike?" She nodded

"Why do you ask and how long have you known about Spike and I?"

"Well I suspected for about 2 months before he left and I think you pregnant cuz your acting just like me"

"im not pregnant, Spikes a vampire, your pregnant?"

"Yea I found out last night, Xander is thrilled and I think you ARE pregnant."

"But ive only been with Spike since before I.. died and he's… dead"

"well maybe you ought to discuss it with him," Buffy wiped a tear threatening to fall out of her eye.

"Well, If you are, congratulations, if you aren't shame! Why did you hide your relationship with Spike from all of us? Its not because he's a demon is it because I finds that very offensive"

"I thought you'd all be upset"

"Were all worried more about you not dating, and Spikes ok. Im sure Xander will be a bit angry, but when isn't he overreacting violently to changes? But big brother figures are allowed to be mad. I had to tell 12 older brothers about me and Xander and he's still alive, So how bad could it be? And besides, if he hurts Spike, like he could, He's got me you Willow Tara and Dawn not to mention Spike to deal with. He's not that stupid."

"Yea but what about Will Tara and Dawn?"

"Please, dawn adores Spike, he's like a quasi brother father figure to her anyway. Tara is so accepting that if you wanted to marry Dracula and become if blood sucking queen shed support you, ok maybe not but still she's really understanding, And Willow is your oldest friend, she knows when your in love, she's been suspecting for a long time now. They excepted Angel didn't they, what makes you think they wont except Spike?"

"Yea but they knew Spike when He was evil, they didn't when Angel"

"good point but they also know Spike as a friend, they didn't with Angel'. It was like 'vampire! Stake him! No wait! He's Buffy's B.F.'"

Buffy laughed at her impression of her husband.

"Come on, were going to the store to get one of those Box test thingys. I love being a consumer"

She held out her hand to Buffy and the slayer took it


	4. Chapter 4

Gone and Back Again 

Buffy has finally realized her feelings for Spike, but he's gone, What's a pregnant woman to do? Go after him of course. More trouble ensues during their relationship. R/R pro-flames. Lots of fluffy love and babies. B/S D/OMC A/X W/OZ

**Rated PG13 – chapters 14- Buffy the vampire Slayer- Romance- Author- BookwormLKH**

**DISCLAIMER: none of this is mine. The only four characters I own are James Zach Ashley and Wolfe plus some very minor characters in epilogue. **

**AUTHORS NOTE: I think its written around season 6 or 7. I lost count**

**Chapter 4 _Its Blue_**

Half an hour later

Anya looked at the stick

"its blue, that means Buffy's having a baby" She said threw the bathroom door, where Buffy was throwing up from nerves. She opened the door wiping her mouth again

"I having Spike's baby, how the fuck did that happen?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask him, I got Lorene's number"

'don't bother, im going on a road trip…just as soon as I can tell…everyone"

Later on after everyone was assembled in the summer's living room.

"Hey guys! Buffys got something she wants to tell you" Anya said

"Xander, Willow, Dawny Tara, I…um… Ive been dating Spike for 4 months."

There was a unanimous sigh from the crowd

"good you finally said it" Willow breathed

"Yea, I was about to say the same thing" Dawn told her. Tara nodded as if to say 'me too'

"Can I beat him up, just for the principles of sneaking around behind out backs for 4 months?" Xander asked

"No, but I bet you'll want to more for knocking her up" Dawn said

"what?" Was to room wide question

"How did you know that?" Anya said

"you knew?"

"Just today"

"How?"

"We don't know. That why im going to see him. Tonight. I have to find him, I …I love him" Buffy admitted to her friends

"OK Buff, but know he's due for an ass whippin when he gets back." Xander said

"Good Luck Buffy I hope you find him" Tara said hugging her

"Yea, bring my new brother in law back, oh I cant wait im gonna be an aunt… aunt Dawn. Eww now I feel old"

"And make sure he proposes. He better treat you right or I'll curse him to a hell dimension." Willow embraced her dearest friend.

"Come on I'll drive you, and Spike can drive you back k?" Anya suggested

Anya dumped Buffy off at Lorene's small demon club.

"OK Buffy you can call anytime and Xander will come and pick you up. Ok?" Buffy nodded and hugged her through the car window. Then watched Buffy stroll into the club

Lorne looked up and did a double take. She was as Spike said, beautiful

"Miss Summers, to what do I owe this pleasure?" She gave him a scowling look.

"You can answer that for yourself, but I think Id like a glass ofcoke while you get me his address if you wouldn't mind"

"Not at all, here precious." He poured her a glass

"You sure you want the address, cuz let me tell you peaches, He was a wreck after He left you and if you're here for more if possibles maybes or could-bes you better turn your hiney back south to the hell mouth." Lorne told her

"Im pregnant, Ive told my friends that and that I love him. I came to bring him back with me. Im sure I want to address, and if you don't give it to me I'll spend the next 8 ½ months looking for him all over this horrid city. After I pummel, disembowel and hang you up for party decorations that is." Buffy said deadpan.

"Excellent sugar, He lives right down the street, take a left. theres a hotel, 3rd floor room 436" Buffy nodded sipping her drink

"So pregnant huh?" he nodded

"How have you bee Lorne? Its been a long time since ive talked to you?"

"Yea or turned my gorgeous green complexion purple and blue"

"Im sorry" She said sincerely before breaking into tears

"Its ok muffin, I forgot all about it, no harm no foul, you're a slayer im a demon, its your job no need to cry over spilt milk…or blood in this instance"

"Im sorry, its just these hormones, and im not ready to be a mom, I can be a parent Its hard enough with dawn and she's…she's potty trained and everything." She cried harder

"There there now, come on, you wont be alone. I mean you'll have Spike, and Dawnies gonna be a great aunt. I can see it. Best baby-sitter ever." Buffy smiled threw her tears.

"I hope your right, well I got to go" She sniffed "grr these damn hormones. How much for the drink?" She started digging in her purse for money

"Don't worry about it love, its on the house " Lorne smiled at the troubled Blonde.


	5. Chapter 5

Gone and Back Again 

Buffy has finally realized her feelings for Spike, but he's gone, What's a pregnant woman to do? Go after him of course. More trouble ensues during their relationship. R/R pro-flames. Lots of fluffy love and babies. B/S D/OMC A/X W/OZ

**Rated PG13 – chapters 14- Buffy the vampire Slayer- Romance- Author- BookwormLKH**

**DISCLAIMER: none of this is mine. The only four characters I own are James Zach Ashley and Wolfe plus some very minor characters in epilogue. **

**AUTHORS NOTE: I think its written around season 6 or 7. I lost count**

**Chapter5 _You came_**

Buffy looked around her. She followed the directions that her green friend had given her and soon found herself on the third floor of the apartment building.

Room 430…431…432…434…435…436. There it is. Door 436. She knocked on the door. She heard muffled feet coming to the door.

"who is it?" Spikes voice came threw the door.

"Spike? Its Buffy" The door unchained

"Buffy… you came"

"Yea, I came. Did you ah… ever go back to the crypt?"

"Yea interesting place for you note. It was ice cold when I got it" She pushed a laugh threw her nerves before the puppy ran out and began licking her knees.

"Hey, get back inside you, come on." He nudged the puppy into the room.

"You want to come in luv?" she followed him threw the threshold.

"nice place" she smiled

"Not it isn't, don't lie. Sorry its so messy, living the single life ya know, theres that unwritten rule, house has got to be trashed and pretty girls have got to see it." He said throwing a stack of newspapers on the floor.

"Im,Im really sorry, that I left like that. Note and all, but I just couldn't stay there… I just knew that you were going to wake up and it was going to go exactly like it always did. And I didn't want that."

"No spike I should be apologizing to you, I should have told you how I felt about you, but I just… couldn't bring myself to do it. Because you would expect that normalcy with P.D.As and I just wasn't ready for it"

"I know and Im sorry I pushed you luv"

"Stop apologizing, _im _sorry, I didn't want to tell my friends. I thought they would react different. Angry, I mean Xander still wants to bash you for principles…"

"You told them?"

"Yes, I told them that I love you"

"You…You love me?"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"I know" She smiled putting her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"I…I got ta' tell you something before we get all wrapped up in this" He said between kisses

"Like what?"

"I, Im… Im human" She pulled away

"What?"

"Please don't be mad at me"

"I…Im…Im not mad, just surprised I guess… that explains… it"

"what luv?"

"Spike sit down,"

"Yea, sure"

He bent into a chair as did Buffy

"Comfortable?" She nodded

"Explains what baby?"

"Ironic terminology, Spike… your…were…were you … human the last time we… oh for gods sake why is this so hard to get out? Were you human the last time we had sex?" He swallowed

"yea, I was, but I felt really bad about lying to you and trying to change your feelings for me by going off and getting mortality, I really did" She smiled at him'

"Spike, I love you…and im pregnant… with your baby" He smiled wider than she had ever seen him. And not smirk, truly smile from ear to ear. He reached forward and kissed her.

"I couldn't have asked for a better reunion with my slayer" he said

"your not mad?"

"course not, why in gods name would I be upset? I'm ecstatic. My true luv carrying my dream child that I never thought id get the chance to have, im the happiest bloke in the world right now" and kissed Buffy again

"Come home with me?" She asked. He nodded against her lips

"when do you want to go?"

"Right after you ravage me to the point of exhaustion, well take a cat nap and drive back first thing Tuesday."

"Tuesday? What do you propose we do for 3 days exactly?"

"I'll give you three guesses."

"do I get a prize if I guess right?" He asked with a sexy smiled on his face

she slipped out of his arms and went towards the bedroom

"You get what you guess"

"Goodie" and he ran after her


	6. Chapter 6

Gone and Back Again 

Buffy has finally realized her feelings for Spike, but he's gone, What's a pregnant woman to do? Go after him of course. More trouble ensues during their relationship. R/R pro-flames. Lots of fluffy love and babies. B/S D/OMC A/X W/OZ

**Rated PG13 – chapters 14- Buffy the vampire Slayer-  Romance-  Author- BookwormLKH**

**DISCLAIMER: none of this is mine. The only four characters I own are James Zach Ashley and Wolfe plus some very minor characters in epilogue. **

**AUTHORS NOTE: I think its written around season 6 or 7. I lost count**

**Chapter 6 _welcome Home_**

3 days later

Buffy and Spike pulled into her driveway. He opened the car door and gentlemanly helped her out. Spike smiled into the sunshine, it still took some getting used to. She unlocked the door and walked into her house.

"Dawnie? You here?" She called there was a muffled yelp from the dinning room

"Spike wait here, I'll be right back" She went into the next room. Spike could here lecturing and then Buffy returned

"What was all that about? "

"nothing" She lied. Dawn soon followed, running in with her arms outstretched. Spike caught her in a great hug.

"Im so glad your back!"

"Yea, I am too lil bit, but your choking of my air supply" Spike coughed

"what?"

"Oh, that little chat wasn't about me then?" Spike asked Buffy

"No that was about Wolfe… what about an air supply?"

"hang on a sec, who is Wolfe?"

"Wolfe's my boyfriend…"

"Boyfriend? Your too young to have suitors Dawn and that's that, now where Is that little ponce, He's in for a…" He trailed off at Buffy's glare

"what luv? She's too young to be dating"

"I was her age when I started dating Angel"

"Exactly" again she glared

"fine! Fine, well where is he, If he's gonna be taking my bit out and doing all sorts of… teenager things I demand to meet him first. That way when he breaks your heart I'll know what the little bastard looks like" Dawn glares with Buffy

"Spike" Buffy said in a warning tone

"fine fine, whatever, so I wont meet him. But just remember Dawn, I may not be a vampire but I still got the sense. If he pulls something, I'll know"

"He's in the other room," Dawn told him

"Well then come on I want to meet the lad"

"He's… not really a…a lad, he's…he's part demon"

"what?"

"he can tell you better than I can" Dawn said she swung her head around the corner and a normal looking young man came out from behind the wall. Spike was expecting more of a slimy evil like demon.

"Don I know you?" Spike asked

"yes sir, you were talking to me at Aunt Anya's wedding, the first one. You were with that slutty chic"

"yea, that's it, so how long.. have you two been… dating?"

"almost two months" Dawn told him proudly looping her arm around Wolfe's waist and he did the same to her though almost reluctantly.

"So have you… ya know..

"SPIKE! I cant believe you asked that!" Buffy yelled slapping his arm

"OW!" Dawn blushed and Wolfes eyes went a pink color

"Hey pal, whas with your eyes?"

"his eyes change colors with his mood" dawn said turning his face to hers,

"he's… embarrassed?" She asked he shrugged a little.

"Ive been learning to read his eyes, its really cool." She told Spike


End file.
